


Sweet Escape

by Antielle



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antielle/pseuds/Antielle
Summary: Raven catches Rena baking in the kitchen... what will he do next?





	Sweet Escape

   The smell wafted throughout the house. Raven's mouth watered as he followed the scent, his nose leading him to the kitchen. Maybe if he was lucky, he could steal a cookie when no one was looking. He wondered who was baking, but then shook the thought from his head. It was probably Rena. She did most of the baking in the house. Honestly, he didn't care as long as it wasn't Aisha. She couldn't cook to save her life! The last time she tried to bake, her cake ended up looking like a giant lump of coal which everyone refused to try, much to her dismay.  
  
   He entered the brightly decorated kitchen, his eyes dragging over his surroundings, from the stainless appliances to the marble counters. He stopped, seeing exactly the person he expected, bent over, putting in another batch of what appeared to be chocolate chip cookies into the oven. He didn't know what he wanted to see more, her rear end bent over or the cookies on the cookie sheet. His stomach growled and he decided that, at that moment, it was the cookies.  
  
  The blonde turned around and jumped at the sight of him. “Raven!” she began, chuckling nervously. “You startled me! If you do that again, you’ll really get it!” she laughed; a quick playful look crossed her face before she smiled warmly at him.  
  
   He sat down on the stool at the island, forcing back a chuckle and keeping a straight face. She reminded him so much of _her_. They both have that same energy about them that draws everyone in; the same long blonde hair and warm smile. Why couldn't he just forget everything? It would be easier for him. For everyone.   
  
“Wouldn't want that to happen, would we?” he teased, the humoured tone now absent from his voice. Thinking of Seris did that to him.  
  
  “Stop being grumpy,” Rena chided. “You're going to get frown lines.” She snickered, giving him a playful look while pointing to his face with her index finger.  
  
   “Stop being grumpy, huh?” he challenged. She nodded. He grinned devilishly and, in a flash, grabbed a pinch of flour out of the bowl beside him and flicked it in Rena's face.  
  
   “Raven!” she squealed as the white powder dusted her face. She giggled, grabbing some in an attempt to get him back. “No fair!” she shouted, chasing him around the island. He laughed, dashing out of range of the flour but still getting hit in the nose. He never once doubted Rena's impeccable aim. He smirked and went to grab another handful, and slowly began to walk towards her, arm raised and ready to attack.  
  
   “Okay, okay! I give,” she laughed, backed up against the wall, hands up in surrender. She scrunched up her button nose, closing her eyes, waiting for the blow to come.  
  
   It didn't.  
  
   She opened her eyes slowly, meeting the glowing amber irises of Raven. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her pulse quickening. She could feel his closeness, the heat of his body radiating against hers.  
  
   Raven inhaled through his nose, taking in her scent. She always seemed to smell like a warm summer breeze. He looked into her eyes. He loved how green they were; like fresh spring grass. He wished he could stay like this forever, just counting the flecks of gold that danced within them, like flowers blowing in an open field. His eyes travelled down to her lips, full and parted just for him if he could only lean in another inch...  
  
   “Mm, what's that smell? It smells great!” A voice interrupted, causing the two to jump apart. Aisha stood in the doorway, staring open-mouthed at the couple. An immediate blush rushed across her face and she stammered, “I-I’m sorry!”  
  
   Raven glared at the young mage, causing her to turn and rush out of the room. He then turned back around to Rena. Her cheeks were painted pink with a blush. She looked so beautiful.  
  
   She stared down at her feet. Her stomach churned with nervousness and she fiddled her fingers. Maybe he won't notice, she thought to herself.  
  
   “Look at me,” he said quietly, raising her chin with his index finger. He searched her eyes. “Why are you blushing? Are you embarrassed?”  
  
   He grabbed her hands and she blushed harder, cheeks turning bright red, a sharp contrast against her pale flesh. Raven searched her eyes.  
  
  “N-no...,” she stammered. “But we should probably clean up. There is flour everywhere...” She trailed off, the two fall into an uncomfortable silence, just staring at each other. She could feel the difference, one hand encased in cool metal, the other in warm flesh. Her eyes must have betrayed something because a look of hurt flashed across Raven’s features.  
  
   “Very well,” Raven said suddenly, dropping her hands and turning around. He knew what was going on. He was so stupid to think that this girl would be any different from any other girl. He knew she would never accept him. No one would ever truly accept him. Nothing has ever been the same since that day he lost his old love, Seris, and nothing would ever be the same. Who could love a monster like him?  
  
   “Raven…,” she said quietly, but he ignored her and continued wiping up flour. “Raven, please,” she began. She hadn’t wanted to make him feel hurt. “Don’t take that the wrong way.” She grabbed his nasod arm, feeling the cool metal beneath her fingertips, pulling gently so he could feel it.  
  
   He froze. He felt the light tug on his arm, her warm palm against his metal wrist. He knew she was trying to make him feel better. She pitied him. “Rena, stop,” he demanded, shrugging her hand off of his arm. His stupid nasod arm.  
  
   “Raven, you don’t mean that. I care about you and your feelings are important to me,” she explained. He knew she was just giving the same pity everyone else did. “I really—”  
  
   “I said stop!” He smacked her hand away. He didn’t need her. He didn’t need anyone. He knew that he would always be alone. His thoughts consumed him as he got up and moved towards the door. He didn’t need to stay here. Not two seconds later, he felt her arms wrap around his midsection as she lunged forward at him. His body went rigid. She spoke quietly, but with confidence.   
  
   “Raven, I’m not going anywhere.” She buried her face into his back. He felt her tears staining his shirt, his own tears welling up in his eyes. God, he could not cry. Why was he crying?   
  
   In one swift movement, he spun around and took the elf into his arms. “Oh, Rena..,” he breathed, resting his head on hers. She collapsed into him.   
  
   “I’m s-sorry,” she sniffled, her face still buried in his shirt. She tried to step back but he pulled her closer, weaving his hands through her hair. He felt her tense up as he squished her into him.  
  
   “Don’t go,” he whispered, voice barely audible. She relaxed into him at the words, her arms slinking back around his waist.  
  
   “I won’t.”  
  
   They stayed there like that for what seemed like hours, lost in each other, until a burnt smell wafted past them.  
  
   “The cookies!”   
  
   Rena jumped back, rushing toward the now-smoking oven. She hurriedly grabbed her oven mitts and took out the charred pucks, placing them on the counter beside her. “They’re ruined…”  
  
   Raven approached her. “What a shame, I was really looking forward to eating those.”  
  
   “I’m sorry,” Rena replied, disappointment crossing her face. Of course, she would screw up something as simple as cookies. She should have been watching them, not getting distracted. The sad expression didn’t suit her features and Raven frowned before continuing.  
  
   “You could always give me something else to eat,” he said suggestively, coming up behind her, his hands wrapping around her waist.  
  
   Her face flushed, Rena sucked in a breath as his fingers prodded the hem of her skirt, slipping under the soft fabric. She felt her skin tingle where it met his, the feeling sending pleasure through her at his close proximity.   
  
   “Raven…” she warned, her hands resting on his. She knew that she could feel the connection between the two of them and was surprised by his sudden show of emotion. She wondered just how far he would go. She wished for him to slam her up against the cupboards and take her right then and there. As she imagined the scene, her skin felt warm as she turned a bright red. The nimble fingers made their way expertly to her mound.   
  
   Raven could feel her tremble under his fingertips as he caressed her. He pressed his body against hers, feeling her warmth against his chest. His pulse raced. He was taking a shot at what he wanted, which wasn’t something he usually did. He leaned in, planting small kisses along her neck and jawline, eliciting a small moan from her, as his fingers continued their journey. He felt the rough lace material of her panties, slipping his fingers underneath them. Her skin was hot against his fingertips and he felt her legs part willingly for him.  
  
   Rena inched her pelvis closer in an attempt to hasten his movements, but inwardly pouted at his retraction. He was reveling in this, wasn’t he? She closed her eyes, grinding her ass against his jeans. Maybe this will get a reaction? she thought. She felt his body responding to her, his bulge pressing against her as she wiggled.   
  
   His ragged breath tickled her neck and shoulder as he fought for control. Raven knew what she was doing. He closed his eyes in pleasure as she rubbed up against his pants. He let his hand slip farther down into her panties, his hand moving in swift, circular motions. His Nasod arm gripped her side gently, keeping her body close. He let it continue until he couldn’t bear it anymore. He retracted his hand from her, licking his fingers before spinning her around; sampling his dessert.  
  
   She gasped as she was spun to face him, her face red and her breathing shallow. Her pale green eyes met his and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into her. Their kisses were fervent, desperate even. It was Rena that broke the kiss first, her bottom lip still touching his.   
  
   “Maybe we should move this to a more…private location?” she suggested, her eyes lustful as they bore into him.   
  
   Raven nodded. It was as if she could peer into his very soul. He could see nothing but love in those eyes. It had been so long since he had felt this intimate with anyone. He backed up, no longer pinning her against the counter and took her hand, leading her to his room.  
  
   The room was dark. Rena couldn’t believe how Raven could stand such darkness. He seemed to make his way easily through the room. “Did you have a light?” A grunt was the only response, though a moment later a match struck and a candle was lit. “How romantic,” she teased, a smirk playing on her face.  
  
   Raven pouted, yanking her arm and sending her crashing onto the bed. He chuckled at the look of alarm on her face. That’ll teach her to make fun of me. He preferred candlelight to the newer electric lights they had. It made everything feel less like a home, to him. He shook the thoughts of lights out of his head and focused on the cute blonde elf that laid waiting on his bed.  
  
   He climbed on top of her. Rena felt the pressure on her thighs and spread them, wrapping her legs around his. She pulled him closer, their lips meeting in a crash of want and need. Her lips parted and he slipped his tongue in eagerly, deepening their kiss. It was with equally matched skill and eagerness that he was met.  
  
   Rena’s fingers slid off his shoulders, moving nimbly down his torso, feeling the hard muscle under her fingers, before stopping at the front of his pants. She could feel his member beneath them, solid and ready. Her fingers moved quickly, as though it was imperative that she ripped off his clothing, struggling a bit before the button unfastened. She yanked his pants down feverously.   
  
   Raven pulled back from the kiss, helping her with the rest of his undressing. His clothes dropped to the floor soundlessly. He reached forward, slipping his finger under the hem of her shirt on either side and pulling it up over her head. His eyes fell to her chest, exposed save for the pale mint coloured bra. He planted a kiss against her chest, his hands reaching behind her and unfastening her bra. He tossed it to the floor, his gaze never leaving her.   
  
   Her face flushed pink and she avoided his gaze. Her hand had instinctively moved to cover her newly exposed breasts. She wondered what he thought of her. What if he didn't like what he saw? What if he had this image of her in his head that she could never live up to?  
  
   “You’re beautiful,” he breathed, his hands sliding down the sides of her body. He could feel her quivering under his fingertips. He stopped at her skirt hem, sliding it down to reveal the green lace panties his hand had become acquainted with earlier. He rubbed her gently through her panties, feeling the thin barrier between his hand and her pussy growing more damp with each stroke.  
  
   Her gaze snapped to his face and she exhaled. She hadn’t realized she had been holding her breath this long. Her cheeks grew hot. He had called her beautiful. She let herself relax, her arms moving hesitantly from her chest, revealing her large, full breasts. She pulled him into her once more, planting a kiss on his unsuspecting lips.   
  
   Her lips were warm. Raven felt the familiar tingle as her body grew near. It was almost over too soon as she pulled back and slipped her panties off. He took her in in all her glory, his eyes tracing the outline of her delicate features in an attempt to keep them in his memory forever. He indulged in her body, planting kisses down her neck, pecking her pale flesh as his fingers moved deftly to her breasts. He enjoyed her squirming under his light touches. He grasped her breast gently with his hand, feeling the warm, soft skin against his own palm. He avoided using his Nasod hand in fear that he would hurt her.   
  
   Rena noticed the smallest of hesitation when Raven moved to grab her breasts. He ended up only using his good hand, leaving the Nasod hand out of the mix. She felt perplexed at this. She didn’t want him to feel anything negative. She wrapped her fingers around his nasod hand, turning it over so that his palm was facing upward. She watched as he stared at it with mixed confusion as she dragged the back of his hand across her breast, the cool metal causing her nipple to stand at attention. A small grin spread across his face and Rena smiled.  
  
   “You’re amazing,” he said quietly, voice barely audible as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead. He thought back to all of the things they had been through, all of the stolen glances and check-ins; all of the small gestures that showed their love for each other, though neither of them had known how the other felt. He wished he could live in this moment forever.  
  
   Rena said nothing, just sat up, flipping him over onto his back. Fire coursed through him as their lips met. She kissed him hard, though pulled back quickly, leaving him wanting more. Her mouth trailed down his bare chest as her hands groped blindly for him, wrapping around the length of him. Her hand moved slowly at first, picking up the pace as she made her way down.   
  
   Raven leaned his head back, his eyes closing slowly as her hand moved rhythmically up and down his shaft. His hands fell to his sides as he let his body take in the pleasure the elf was giving him. A small moan escaped his lips as he felt her warm mouth wrap around him. His eyes opened instinctively, his gaze dropping to take in the sight of her. Her big, green eyes stared lovingly up at him, only adding to the heat that burned within him.  
  
   Rena stared up at Raven as she slowly slid her mouth down the length of him, stopping when she could feel him hit the back of her throat, then bobbing steadily back up again. When she would get to the tip, her tongue would swirl around, stimulating him further as she sucked on him. She continued this until she could feel him trembling beneath her. Stopping suddenly, she crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. A look of brief disappointment flashed across his face, but faded quickly as he took in the sight of her on top of him.  
  
   “That wasn’t very nice, you know,” he said, exhaling the breath he had been holding in. His hands moved to her legs, feeling her smooth skin against his palms.  
  
   “I couldn’t let you have all of the fun yourself,” she teased, her hands moving to rest on his chest. Her hair cascaded down her breasts as she leaned forward to plant a kiss on his parted lips. She could feel her pulse racing as she reached down and positioned him at her entrance. She felt so bold. “Is this okay?”  
  
   Raven nodded. Of course, it was okay. The light grip of her hand guided him closer. He could feel the heat radiating off of her as she lowered herself onto him. He felt her warmth encompass the length of him, gripping him tightly, a small moan escaping her lips. He didn’t move, only let her adjust.  
  
   She sat there for a minute, just feeling him inside of her. She ached for him to fuck her hard, but she wanted to savour this night. She didn’t want it to end so soon. She lifted herself up so that his dick was just barely in her, before pushing herself back down into it. His quiet groans only encouraged her as her movements quickened in pace.  
  
   “Oh fuck, Rena,” he moaned breathlessly as she bounced up and down on his dick. He took in the sight: her pale, well-toned body was glistening with a thin layer of sweat. Her blonde hair was now unruly and her large breasts bounced vigorously with each movement. He lifted his hands to caress them, his fingers lightly pinching her taut nipples.  
  
   Her body tingled where his fingers moved. Rena’s breathing was rough and ragged as she continued to ride him. She could feel the pressure building within her. Rocking her hips, she began moving in circular motions, sending tremors coursing through her body. She slowed her pace, her hand dropping down to her swollen clit. She caressed it slowly at first and then her movements grew feverish as she felt herself growing hotter and hotter, wave after wave of pleasure washing over her. Her body trembled and her hand struggled to keep pace. Her movements slowed and she stopped moving her hips, letting the sensations course through her body. Her body seemed hyper-aware, each touch sending her further over the edge.  
  
   Raven felt her tightening around him as she orgasmed, sending pleasure flitting throughout his twitching cock. He tried to breathe slowly, attempting to keep himself from cumming right then and there from the pure sensations engulfing his throbbing member. He wrapped his hands around her waist, her body trembling, pulling her closer into him and rolling them back over so that he was, once again, on top of her.  
  
   He made no motion right away, his eyes taking in the sight of her, lying spent in his bed. Her hair was sticking to the sides of her face where it lay. He reached down and pushed the strands back, tucking them behind her ear. He leaned in, his lips meeting hers briefly before they made their way to her breasts. He took her nipple into his mouth, sucking gently on it as is hand fondled her other breast. He moved his arms, putting his weight on the bed and began thrusting into her without warning as he felt her becoming more relaxed.  
  
   “Oh!” The moan escaped her lips as he plunged into her with newfound vigour. She gripped his muscular arms as he drove himself deeper, his movements becoming rhythmic as their bodies moved together. Her hands slid to his back, her nails creating small welts as he plowed into her. Her breathing was ragged as the sensations in her pussy radiated pleasure throughout her body.  
  
   Rena’s cries only encouraged Raven as he picked up his pace, plunging himself in and out of her. He could feel his cock throbbing, the pressure building to the point where he could no longer hold it. He thrust hard into her, releasing a hot load into her as a moan involuntarily escaped his lips.   
  
   Rena felt him twitch within her, his body tensing up and his breathing growing shallow. She pulled him down into her and he lay against her, his breath hot on her shoulder. He shuddered against her as he filled her with his cum. She planted a kiss against his shoulder as he retracted from her slowly, sliding beside her on the bed, his breathing still heavy. She felt his arms wrap tightly around her and she relaxed into him.  
  
   Raven felt Rena’s body warm against his as he stared lovingly at the elf. Thick lashes blanketed her tired eyes and her rosy lips were parted lazily. Her cheeks were flushed pink, giving her an air of innocence as her breathing slowed. She looked so peaceful as she snuggled into him. His brain had barely processed what they had just done, but at this moment his mind was clear. He let go of the past as he looked at his future.  
  
   “I love you, Rena,” he whispered as he pulled her closer into him, his eyes closing as sleep overtook him. He was barely conscious enough to hear the soft ‘I love you too’ that came in return as the two lovers drifted into dreamland, snuggled into each other’s arms.  
  



End file.
